With regards to a conventional sphygmomanometer cuff, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-209858 discloses an arm band of a sphygmomanometer aimed to include an elastic plate that is easily attached to an arm and exhibits excellent fitting property without giving pain after attachment (patent document 1). The arm band of the sphygmomanometer disclosed in patent document 1 includes the elastic plate that is arranged on the outer side of an air bladder and that has elasticity for holding an annular form of the arm band.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-195056 discloses a sphygmomanometer cuff aimed to be easily attached/detached to/from a measurement site such as an upper arm while being kept in a tubular form (patent document 2). In the sphygmomanometer cuff disclosed in patent document 2, a curved plate that is curved into a C-shape and can be elastically deformed in a radial direction, such as a synthetic resin plate, is arranged between an outer cloth and an ischemic air bladder. A sponge material is further arranged on the inner side of the curved plate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-209858
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-195056